jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella Corporation (Marina Universe)
The page refers to the Umbrella Corporation of the "Resident Evil Marina" story, NOT Neo - Umbrella from the original Jamal Chronicles or Umbrella Corp from the original RE lore. The Umbrella Corporation was an international conglomeration with subsidiaries active in a variety of industries from the 1970s to the early 2000s. Umbrella had influence in pharmaceutical; chemical and consumer cosmetics production and selling; industrial machine production, consumer products; health foods; the transport industry and tourism. Umbrella's large array of subsidiaries was typical for large-scale corporations, though it was purpose-built to cover-up illegal activities. Origins (1960s-1980s) Soon after the opening of its pharmaceutical subsidiary, Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, Umbrella began developing biological weaponry for militaries across the world as part of a worldwide conspiracy to accumulate deadly viruses directly prohibited by the 1972 Biological Weapons Convention. Umbrella Pharmaceuticals was able to cover this by researching vaccines for the same viruses. Umbrella's other industries, such as the tourism firm, the Paraguas Line Company, earned revenue from transporting passengers across the Atlantic as a front for the transporting viral weapon samples from West Africa, while Umbrella Industries was responsible for the development of anti-B.O.W. weaponry. Umbrella's true goal was not, in fact, a capitalistic urge for monopolization of a lucrative industry, but eugenics. This fact was only known to corporate executives, who shared the belief that their principal objective was the funding of the Wesker Project, which was to birth a new race of virally-enhanced and well-educated superhumans who would advance human civilization for generations to come with Umbrella's founders ruling through them as gods. This project was not realized, with the loss of all but two candidates by early 2019 and their later deaths. The Umbrella Corporation collapsed in 2019 following Umbrella USA's loss at the Marina court rulings, which found the corporation liable for compensation in the 2019 Marina Destruction Incident. The verdict bankrupted Umbrella, and they and their subsidiaries closed down over the next year, with a large enough stigma present that some were not purchased by rivals. Corporate Expansion (1980s - 1990s) With the realization of a rare immunity to the virus, the t-Virus Project expanded again in the early 1980s as laboratories across the world developed chimeric animals that would be sent out by militaries to kill survivors, known as Bio-Organic Weapons. By this period, the Umbrella Corporation itself had grown to such size that it required regional subsidiaries to handle operations. Umbrella USA held control over American facilities and administration and was based in New York, with the Seaside Laboratory being its main facility for bio-weapons research until the opening of the NEST in 1995 for research on the G-Virus, a Progenitor viral strain capable of repairing dead tissue and could, in theory, transform infected people into superhumans just as Spencer wished. Umbrella Europe was formed during the 1980s out of the partial integration of national branches in Western Europe out of frustration of Umbrella USA's influence over research. Umbrella Europe pioneered the Nemesis Project, a plan to create an intelligent parasite that would serve as a replacement brain to go around Umbrella USA's failure to prevent the t-Virus from causing brain damage and loss of intelligence. This plan ran alongside Umbrella USA's Tyrant Project to develop a superhuman weapon and would be integrated in 1998 to create the Nemesis-T Type as a European achievement, while Umbrella USA's own counter to it was the Talos Project to develop an organic computer link so a sophisticated AI could pilot a Tyrant instead. n the early 1990s the Collapse of the Soviet Union allowed Umbrella to expand its paramilitary organizations, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service and Umbrella Security Service, as well as the Umbrella Intelligence Division and its Monitors, with the UBCS founded with the contracting of mercenary work from Communist guerrilla fighters and nationalist terrorists arrested soon after the collapse, and retired soldiers from the Warsaw Pact states. In 1994 a boot camp for anti-B.O.W. training was set up in Seaside CA, administrated by Alfred Ashford, the grandson of Edward. Its military expansion from this point is linked with the UBCS' founder and commanding officer, Colonel Sergei Vladimir, whose special genes gave Umbrella USA an opportunity to finally mass-produce the Tyrant line by experimenting on his clones. By 1998 Umbrella had an imposing air arm, consisting of UH-60 Black Hawks; AH-6 Little Birds; CH-53 Sea Stallions; AV-8 Harrier jets, and C-130 Hercules water-landing planes. Its ground forces were armed with M4A1 rifles and MP5 submachine guns, with the USS equipped with British-made S10 gas masks. In its intelligence expansion, Umbrella had successfully implanted moles within the US military, Marina California (2019) Umbrella's main decline had happened in February of 2019, due to the accidental T -Virus leakage and contamination of Marina's water supply via the killing and mutation of an Umbrella researcher known as Doctor William Birkin. Dr. Birkin meanwhile also made a decision to leave Umbrella. Having failed to impress Spencer and get an offer to join his inner circle, Birkin made plans to hand himself over to U.S. military authorities along with samples of the t-Virus In the weeks ahead of the planned link-up, he dumped t-Virus into other facilities such as a sewer treatment plant and the recently-opened P-12A facility for processing failed experiments. This resulted in the t-Virus slowly spreading around Marina, which by mid-February had the Marina General Hospital under strict quarantine. Expecting Umbrella to find out about the deal, Birkin paid off police chief Brian Irons to have the sewers cleared out, allowing a policeman to patrol it and interrupt a USS team handling C-4 charges. Made aware to the operation, Birkin released his lab's Hunter R bio-weapons which went on to kill the rest of the research staff and his own guards so as to make himself and his wife, Annette, the only people aware of T -Virus. The USS operation went awry when the U.S.S. Alpha Team under HUNK shot Birkin during their recovery of "T" and failed to spot he still had a sample in his possession. Transforming into a powerful monster, Birkin rampaged through the sewers and killed or crippled all but HUNK and destroyed the case they had stolen. This exposed the sewer ecology to the t-Virus which, after a brief but violent competition between rats and giant cockroaches, led to rats fleeing to Marina State Lake, Marina's reservoir, and infecting the Marina Dam employees, allowing contaminated drinking water to find its way into the city. End of Umbrella and collapse (March/April 2019) No longer able to ignore Umbrella's power, Congress voted in a session to suspend Umbrella USA's right to do business in the country and federalized its assets, while the President himself resigned due to public criticism of his decision to destroy the city. Despite initial newspaper reports from survivors about the incident, including an article by survivor Alyssa Ashcroft, the threat of bio-weaponry to the world was covered-up, meaning that the bombing of Marina could not be defended by the government or the media. As of April 2019, Umbrella USA and Umbrella Europe have been suspended and relinquished of all future strength by the United States Government and the Secret Service. Company Motto and Slogan Early motto (1960's) - Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life." The motto from the 1990's - 'Science for a comfortable life"'' Motto until collapse (1990 - 2019) "our business is life itself" Products * '''Adravil: A paste-based drug with the motto of "Quick and Easy Relief: Adravil. It may be a reference to the real drug Advil. * Safsprin: An apparent Aspirin-based brand. This brand's motto is "The Common Cure." * T -Virus: Biological weaponized virus for the expansion and growth of dead cells throughout the body * Modified firearms such as the "Umbrella Magnum" a modified Raging Bull .44 Magnum with Umbrella insignias. * "Umbrella M4" - modified Colt M4A1 Assualt Rifle Known Facilities * "NEST" - Umbrella USA research facility for B.O.W research and the storage of viruses, located under the city of Marina California. Destroyed by the U.S Government after the nuking of Marina California. * Umbrella USA Headquarters - Headquarters of Umbrella USA located in New York, the largest built facility in the United States and stores all types of Umbrella creations in the companies existence. * Umbrella Training Plant - Training plant located in Seaside California, used to train and enforce the regulations of the paramilitary unit the "U.S.S" or "Umbrella Security Service" * Umbrella Europe Headquarters - Headquarters of Umbrella Europe located in London UK, same principles as the Umbrella New York variant. * Umbrella Los Angeles Plant - Umbrella cloning and waste disposal plant located under the city of Los Angeles California. * Umbrella Antartica Plant - Top-secret research plant located in Antartica, used for testing of B.O.Ws in colder and harsh environments * Umbrella Japan Branch - Import of "NEST" located near Tokyo Japan, nearly identical to NEST from Marina. * Umbrella Africa Branch - Another of "NEST" located in Kenya, nearly identical to NEST from Marina Umbrella Security Service - Assigned with missions such as hostage rescuing and anti-terrorism. Reported directly to headquarters and was led by the agent known as HUNK prior to the demise of the company in 2019. The U.S.S was created somewhere in the 1980s to 1990s.